


A Chimera Demands Satisfaction!

by Uthizaar



Series: An Eternity in Your Eyes- Main Story and Smutty Spinoffs! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Chimeras, Choking, Corey Bryant has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Dominant Corey Bryant, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Teleportation, Top Corey Bryant, Werewolf Healing, balls deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: This is an alternative ending to chapter 140 ofAn Eternity in Your Eyes, wherein Liam has hurt Corey and the chimera is willing to accept his forgiveness as long as it comes with Liam’s ass! This is a smutty spinoff with no plot development for the main story.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Liam Dunbar
Series: An Eternity in Your Eyes- Main Story and Smutty Spinoffs! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779880
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Chimera Demands Satisfaction!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).

> This story contains unprotected anal sex and aggressive sex, please be safe in real life and always wear a condom. Consult the tags for more information. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

“I think it’s time we told your parents.” Stiles said. “I want to be with you, Liam, I do. You’re brave and strong and sexy as all hell! But I also want to be sure that you’re not going to hurt anyone else, that I’m not getting blood on my own hands because I’m still standing beside you.”

“How does telling my parents help with that?”

“You say you don’t feel guilty or embarrassed or anything, well, I want to put that to the test.” Stiles smiled unpleasantly at him as Liam grimaced. “Yeah, I figured that you’d have a problem with that. Hey, maybe that means there’s hope for you yet.”

“This is gonna suck.” Liam moaned, but he stood up when Stiles gestured for him to do so. The werewolf sighed and glanced at the door when a strange ripple in the air caught his eye. “Uh, do you have the aircon on?”

“What? No.” Stiles frowned and walked over to the doorway. Just as he was about to put his hand through, the air rippled violently and suddenly Corey was standing in front of them. “Yargh!”

“What are you doing here?!” Liam snarled, jumping forward to protect Stiles. But the action didn’t work as it should have. Instead of reaching out to grab Stiles and pull him away from the chimera, Liam’s hand went _through_ Stiles’ shoulder. The werewolf snatched his hand back, horrified and turned to glare at Corey. “What the fuck?!”

“Relax, this will go so much easier if you just relax.” Corey smirked at him and stepped forward, taking Liam’s wrist in his surprisingly powerful grip. “We’ll be gone for a while, but Stiles won’t know that; only a few confusing seconds will pass for him.”

“But, wait, what do you mean ‘gone’?!” Liam squeaked as the walls of Stiles’ bedroom began to melt and run across the floor in a multi-coloured river. He tried to get away from Corey, but the chimera’s eyes glowed a terrible purple and Liam felt his body being compressed from all sides, as though two giant panes of glass were squeezing in against him. “Argh!” He released a muffled yell before the sensations abruptly passed and he fell over.

After his vision had cleared, Liam noticed that he wasn’t kneeling down on the rough carpet of Stiles’ bedroom, but rather, his hands and knees were buried in a fine, powdery sand. There was a hard surface underneath, some sort of tiles from the feel against his fingers, with different patterns laid into the middle of each piece. He stood up slowly, looking around for Corey, but the chimera was nowhere nearby. Liam tugged at the edge of his t-shirt, the air around him was hot and oppressive.

He made his way out of the darkness and into a small chamber with arched doorways and a long entranceway that led out into a desert. It was night time, the half-full moon providing a weak light over the vast sand dunes that stretched out in front of him. The stars overhead were fuller, brighter than in Beacon Hills, the spread of the Milky Way visible all across the sky. “Hmm.”

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” The voice from behind him belonged to Corey, although Liam had never heard him so confident and self-assured. “As you may have guessed, we’re not in Beacon Hills anymore.”

“Where am I then?” Liam demanded, turning to face the chimera. He resisted the urge to unsheathe his claws as Corey regarded him thoughtfully with his violet gaze. “Why am I here?!”

“I think we both know the reasons for us needing to talk alone; away from enhanced ears and overzealous boyfriends.” Corey gestured for him to go back into the building, but Liam shook his head silently. “Fine, you don’t trust me; that’s understandable given the circumstances.”

“How did you…do whatever you just did?” Liam asked as he folded his arms defensively across his chest. 

“That answer should be obvious to you too, werewolf, but this is not the time or place for grand revelation, that will come later.” The chimera smiled at him and then flung out his left arm. From the gloom of the interior there was a sudden bloom of orange light and Liam was able to see that there was a row of large copper bowls supported on ornately painted pillars. The oil inside ignited at the chimera’s gesture and Liam grimaced, the light sources sparking uncomfortable memories of cramped underground chambers and bloody battle. “Yes, good, you are remembering. The Pathologist, as you know him, once walked these halls. But this is a safe place; there is no one else here for now.”

“Right,” Liam murmured, licking his dry lips as he finally asked the question that had been at the front of his mind since he woke up. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No,” Corey replied after a long pause, seeming to enjoy Liam’s discomfort. “I _could_, but what advantage would I gain from that? No, but we are here so you can settle your, haha, debt to me.” He gestured for Liam to follow him and this time, the werewolf nodded, walking behind Corey into the cool interior.

Liam looked around constantly as they made their way through the long corridors and rooms of mysterious function, each lit by more oil-filled copper bowls. Corey was silent as he strode across the large complex, that same confidence and self-assuredness rolling off him in waves that served only to make Liam increasingly nervous. They climbed a large stone staircase that spiralled around a tower, the smooth stone blocks retaining their fresh cut appearance despite the obvious age of the structure. At the top, Corey pushed open a door and Liam followed him into a large, circular room.

Long, glassless windows looked out onto a wide parapet that appeared to run around the tower, only the endless stars overhead and the vastness of the barren desert below were visible. Liam looked around the room, noticing the shelves that dominated one wall; tightly wound scrolls and chunky clay tablets filled every space. Pushed against the wall behind him was a large golden bed, looking as though it had arrived in liquid form before being poured into a mould and reinforced with lavish ebony feet in the form of some sort of clawed beast Liam didn’t recognize. The rest of the frame was covered with woven gold thread and surprisingly soft animal furs. He frowned at the bizarre U-shaped holder that was at the top of the bed where the pillows would normally be.

“It’s for your head; meant to be cooler and more comfortable in this heat.” Corey explained as he came back inside from the balcony area directly in front of the bed. “But I’ve never actually slept in it, so I can’t be sure.”

“Huh, planning on doing that tonight?” Liam glanced over his shoulder at Corey. He wasn’t feeling as threatened anymore, only curious about why the chimera had brought him here.

“Perhaps, once I return you to Stiles.” Corey shrugged, his eyes back to their normal shade again. “But we do need to talk, to clear the air, to, hmm, balance your outstanding debts to me, Liam.”

“Yeah, you said that, I figured you just wanted revenge.”

“Of a kind, although it need not be so terrible or violent, in fact, my newly enhanced senses have been, hmm, attuned to you more and more of late.” Corey smirked as Liam frowned. “Let’s just say that my horizons have been expanded lately, so, I know.”

“You know what?” Liam fired back even as his stomach clenched awkwardly at Corey’s arched brow. “It’s not…I don’t…it’s just a physical attraction!”

“Good, that all I want to use to solve our problem.” Corey replied in the calm, measured tone that was increasingly grating on Liam’s nerves. “I demand satisfaction!”

“What? Like in a duel?”

“Hardly, pistols at dawn is so 1842.”

“Err, what then?” Liam asked nervously, even though he already knew the answer. He had known what Corey wanted from the moment he had shown up in Stiles’ room. But then, Liam had been wanting that exact same thing ever since he first met Corey. They had ended up on opposite sides of chimera-werewolf pack tension, but those feelings and desires had never cooled off, if anything, their constant friction had only served to increase Liam’s desire. He wetted his lips and looked into Corey’s eyes. “Um, are you asking me to…”

“This is a bubble in time, sustained through forces that you have no need to know of. For all intents and purposes, what happens here will have never happened because this time and space are separated from all else.” Corey shrugged when Liam frowned in confusion. “Besides, I think Stiles might understand; resolving our…difficulties will make everything easier among the packs.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Liam agreed after a moment of running his eyes over Corey. “So, who goes first?”

“First?”

“Well, I mean, I _am_ vers but…” He trailed off as Corey smirked. “Oh.”

“You can’t really expect me to put myself into that sort of position with you, not with your history of, haha, losing control?”

“When you put it like that.” Liam muttered and then nodded. He pulled his t-shirt off in one fluid motion and tossed it on the ground. “How about I start with a blow job then?”

“I’d like to see what your efforts are worth, sure.” The chimera agreed and kicked off his shoes and socks. He climbed onto the bed and piled the furs at the headboard so he could sit back and watch as Liam wetted his lips, the slow scent of arousal lifting off the werewolf. “In your own time, of course.”

“I’m working up to it!”

_Fuck, he's hung!_ Liam thought to himself as he lay on the bed sideways, his hands wrapped around Corey's thick shaft, jerking him off slowly. He swallowed thickly and then leaned over, hot breath on Corey's rapidly hardening dick seemed to turn him on more. Liam avoided the bulbus head first and instead started licking his way up Corey's huge dick, his hands drifting lower to support the task. 

His left hand slipped into the open fly of Corey's jeans and found his heavy balls, Liam giving them a slow, careful massage. It took effort, but finally he was able to orientate his mouth in such a way that he was able to take Corey's cock inside, the thickness blowing out his cheeks. Liam gagged as he tried to take more, salvia dripping from his mouth onto Corey's smooth naval, and Liam settled for the first few inches. “Mmph!”

He kept his motions smooth and rapid, bobbing up and down on Corey's dick, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation, pushing him to the point of light-headedness when he forgot to breathe. Liam groaned around the cock when he felt Corey's hand on the back of his head, urging him to take more. “Mmh!”

Sloppy, wet sounds filled the air as Liam continued his eager blow job. Corey had unbuttoned his shirt and left it open, his smooth torso and surprisingly defined pecs and abs caught Liam's eyes whenever he looked up. Unlike Stiles, Corey's nipples were smaller, harder, and just begging for attention. Liam moaned around Corey's dick again, able to take more of it than before; he pulled his hand away from where he had been playing with the chimera's balls, and instead reached greedily for his pecs. Nimble fingers found Corey's erect nipples and started pinching and rubbing and twisting them. 

"Ah!" Corey grunted and arched his back, shoving more of his cock into Liam's hot, wet mouth. "Naughty!"

"Mmmh!" Liam moaned in response and let his fingers splay out, enjoying the bounce and tautness of Corey's muscles as he flexed slightly. 

"Ahh, ahh, that's enough." Corey muttered and pushed Liam gently away from his cock.

The werewolf pulled off him with a wet pop and looked up. His face was flushed, lips a deep red, tingling as he ran his tongue over them. Liam involuntarily clenched his ass when he felt a whisper of cool air waft in from the desert outside, drying the sweat dripping from his body. 

“Now what?”

“Now we get naked.” Corey replied simply, jerking himself off, using Liam’s salvia and the beginning of the precum that he had started to leak as lube. “And then…”

“Ass pounding time!” Liam grinned eagerly as he stared at Corey’s dick. “I can totally take that monster!”

“Not without some prep, I don’t want to break you, after all.”

“Like you would!”

“Oh yeah?” Corey smirked as he pushed his trousers down and off, his shirt following it a moment later. “You know you’ve got advanced healing, right? No matter how many times you’ve been fucked or fucked yourself with a toy, your tight ass is going to go back to being _tight_.”

“Yeah, I know that, it’s what makes it so hot!” Liam flashed him another grin and knelt up on the bed so he could finish getting out of his own clothes. “I don’t suppose you’ve got lube here?”

“Yeah, of a kind.” Corey pointed to one of several tall clay vases that Liam had assumed were decorative. “It’s very wet and slippery, like KY.”

“Uh huh.”

“You used lube before, right?”

“Of course I have!” Liam snapped back testily as he shuffled over to look at the vase. “I just don’t pay attention to the brand.”

“Or the type, apparently.” Corey muttered to himself. “Just bring it over here and I’ll get you ready.”

“Fine.” Liam huffed and grabbed the vase, careful not to spill it as he carried it over to Corey. Once complete, the werewolf climbed back onto the bed and got on his hands and knees, thrusting his ass into the air. “All yours!”

He had already cleaned himself back there in the hopes that his night with Stiles would include make-up sex after their earlier argument, but this was proving to be just as enjoyable. Liam groaned when he felt Corey grip his smooth ass cheeks and pull them apart to expose his equally hairless crack and puckering hole. "Ughh!"

"I haven't even started yet." Corey replied to his loud moans, laughter in his voice. "Although, this is a fine ass!"

"Please, stretch me more!" Liam groaned again, shaking his hips and ass at Corey. His efforts were rewarded a moment later when Corey pulled his cheeks wide again, a pleasurable burn tugging at the spread edges of his asshole. "Aww, yeah, feels so good!"

"It's about to feel better." Corey replied. His slippery finger was cool on the hot skin of Liam's ass and he grunted, moving forwards before Corey pulled him back towards him. "Hold still."

"Yeah," Liam managed, his mouth forming an 'O' when Corey just pushed his lubed up finger into his hole. "Ahhh!" The werewolf gasped at the intrusion, clenching instinctively around the plunging digit. Corey didn't keep his finger there however, pulling it out and then pushing back inside over and over again, drawing more pleading cries from Liam's mouth. "Ah! Ah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh, yes!" Liam panted heavily, pressing his forehead onto the edge of the bedframe so he could see down his torso towards his excited cock leaking precum. 

He could see the shadow of Corey's body behind him and the insistent breaching of his clenching asshole as the chimera pushed a second finger inside him. Liam gasped when he felt a slickness hit the top of his crack and realized that Corey was pouring the lube all over his ass, working plenty of the liquid into his hole along the way. "Ugh! So good!"

"You're beginning to open up now." Corey whispered, continuing to penetrate Liam's asshole with a third finger. "Almost ready."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Liam panted, rocking forwards and backwards as Corey just held his fingers steady, letting Liam fuck himself on the lubed digits. "Ah, yeah! Ah, yeah! Ah-" Liam's cries were cut off when Corey abruptly pulled his fingers out of his ass, leaving his hole tingling and clenching. "What the hell?!"

"You don't need my fingers anymore, you just need my dick." Corey replied confidently. He laughed when Liam sat up and looked over. "Hey, didn't expect you to be this eager!"

"Yeah, well, it's not every day I take a nine inch cock, is it?"

"You tell me," Corey's lips twitched as Liam flushed. He gestured at the bed and then at the piles of furs behind them. "You better grab those and bundle them together; make it more comfortable for yourself."

"Good idea."

Once he had enough padding between himself and the hard bed, Liam lowered his stomach onto the furs and looked over his shoulder at Corey. The chimera was lubing up his thick cock, his smooth skin glistening in the pale light of the moon which was now shining into the room. Liam swallowed thickly and licked his lips, turning away when Corey climbed up onto the bed behind him. “Ah! Feels good!” Liam groaned when Corey slapped his ass cheeks lightly and spread the rest of the lube over his hole. “Go for it!”

"I'm not going to hold back," Corey said as he placed his left hand on Liam's ass cheek, his cock held in his other hand. "But, like, if you can't take it, just-"

"Give me your best shot, chimera!" Liam cut across him, instantly regretting how harsh his words sounded when Corey grunted and pushed his large cock into his ass in one deep movement. "Argh!"

"Better?"

"Aw, fuck!" Liam cried out, the pain diminishing as his enhanced healing kicked in, absorbing the stinging sensation from his hole. "Ugh, man, don't stop now..."

"Hmm, if you want it harder, then prepare to take it hard!" Corey grunted and pushed forward again, his naval pressing against Liam's ass cheeks. He started to pull out half way and then pushed back inside, the force of his cock making Liam's butt jiggle. "Ah, yeah!"

"Mmh, feels good!" Liam purred, collapsing onto the pile of furs as both of Corey's hands gripped his ass to use as leverage. The pace of the chimera's thrusts increased rapidly until he was leaning forward, pounding Liam's ass with his dick. Liam let his legs and feet lift into the air, keeping his ass tight and clenching while the rest of his body became loose, moving in time to Corey's rapid pace. "Ugh, yeah, uh, fuck me hard, Corey!"

Corey didn't reply other than to pull Liam's ass back into him, gripping his muscular cheeks hard enough that Liam was sure there would be permanent handprints. He groaned happily, feeling Corey drilling him into the bed, the bouncing of Corey's dick into his tight ass was a heady pleasure. "Oh, god!" Liam cried out when Corey changed the direction of his thrusts away from Liam's prostate and instead sought to chase his own pleasure in places where his thick cock hadn't been before. Liam clenched his ass muscles as tight as he could and thrust his cock against the pelts underneath him. “Oh, yeah! Fuck, yes!”

"Aw, yeah, you like that, huh?" Corey's voice was deep, husky, a tone that made Liam's dick quake against the bed. "Yeah, I bet you like being fucked like this; being used, being at _my_ mercy!"

"Ugh!" Liam managed a lustily moan when he felt Corey's hand grip at the scruff of his neck, not quite choking him, but not just a leverage hold. There was something intensely erotic about the position, about the knowledge that he really was at Corey's mercy. Despite the pleasure and pain, the roughness of the sex, the way that Corey was relentlessly fucking him into the bed, Liam felt himself approaching the plateau of his own orgasm. But his cock was pinned under his body, his hands gripping the edge of the bed as Corey slammed in and out of his ass with wet slapping noises. Being denied his pleasure, Liam cried out and gave himself in to the sensations. "Ahhhhh!"

Corey's stamina seemed limitless, his relentless fucking of Liam's ass driven on by the werewolf's constant cries of pleasure and requests for more of his cock; harder, deeper, faster. But after a few minutes of pounding him into the bed, Corey pulled out and slapped Liam's butt cheek. "C'mere, raise your ass up high."

Liam scrambled to obey, changing positions so that his knees were spread out and his ass was sticking in the air. He let his torso slump forwards and turned his head enough that he could just about see Corey squatting down behind him. Liam was about to complain about Corey's cock not being in his ass when the chimera began to dip his thick cock in and out of Liam's asshole, opening him up with the help of girth and gravity. "Aw, yeah!"

He could feel Corey's balls pressing against the bottom of his taint and shivered excitedly when he realized that most of Corey's nine inches were inside his loose ass. "Mmmh, so good!" Corey was bouncing up and down on the bed, feeding his dick to Liam's ass, getting deeper with every thrust down into him. Liam's back felt slick with sweat and he could pick out the exotically different scent of Corey's sex smell from everything else around them. He reached down between his legs to awkwardly grasp the shaft of his cock and jerked off until Corey pushed his hands away. "Hey!"

"You'll wait until the very end," Corey said during thrusts. "I want you to cum when your willpower is spent; when your body is covered in sweat and precum, when your hole is wrecked! And you’ll cum when I tell you to, this is _my_ satisfaction we’re chasing after all!”

"Ahhh!" Liam moaned at Corey's words and he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, looking back at the chimera. "Then fucking take me harder!"

“Ahhhhh! Oh yeah! Oh, don’t stop!” Liam cried out as Corey appeared to have taken his words to heart, pounding his ass again, as hard and fast as the first time he had entered him. The werewolf gasped and looked down his sweat slick torso at his own hardon leaking precum, begging to be touched. Despite the aching desire, Liam didn’t move his hands away from the edge of the bed, using the frame to support his body as Corey’s violent thrusts rocked his body back and forth. 

“Awww, yeah, oh, give me your dick!” He was moaning non-stop now, groaning louder when Corey changed direction or slapped his ass cheeks hard enough to make the muscles quiver. Liam’s mouth hung open, hot breath coming in pants, his cheeks flushed as sweat ran down his face onto his torso and dripped off him. “Hah! Oh! Aw! God, yes!”

Corey was hot against him too, although it was a dry heat, much like the arid wind that swirled into the bedchamber from the desert outside. The chimera kept pulling Liam’s ass back with every thrust, impaling him on his dick over and over, dragging louder and more pleasure-filled sounds from the werewolf. Corey’s grip adjusted when Liam slumped down, one hand at his hip, the other at his shoulder, maintaining the raised posture of Liam’s ass. “Aw, yeah, you’re getting tired, huh? What happened to that endless stamina of the mighty werewolves?!”

There was an edge of taunting in Corey’s voice, but Liam was too far in the throes of pleasure for him to respond with more than a needy groan. He _was_ getting tired, pushed to his limit the way Corey had said he would be, although the chimera was able to keep his pace the same, even increasing the speed of his thrusts when he shoved Liam back down onto the bed just like he had at the beginning. “Oh, man, I’m close!” Liam groaned, arching his back and ass. “Aw, yeah! So close!”

“Not close enough.” Corey grunted.

“Ahhh!” Liam cried out, hearing the almost obscene slapping sound of his ass being rammed by the chimera and feeling fresh precum dribble down his aching dick. “Ahh, please!”

“Nope!” 

Corey was pressing into him now, the closest he had come to lying on top of Liam while fucking him. But he maintained his grip on Liam’s body, both hands grasping the area between his neck and collarbone. Just like before, Liam found an erotic thrill from the supernatural strength being so close to his vulnerable points. Corey was fucking him in an undulating manner, one hand either side of Liam's neck, on his shoulders, the leverage helping him to ram into Liam's ass, his full length plunging into Liam’s depths, crashing against his prostate with every movement.

He could take it, he _wanted_ to take it like this; Corey's thighs on Liam's, pressing tight onto him, sweat and desire dripping off them both. The way Liam's ass cheeks felt as Corey pounded into him, the sound of the sex and the apparently infinite energy by which the chimera was able to fuck him all rolled into an insanely erotic package that only served to push Liam over the edge. “Oh my god, this is too much, I’m gonna-”

“Not yet!” Corey growled. His hand returned to Liam’s neck, the other one braced on the bed to act as leverage as he altered his thrusts again, this time going straight in and out of Liam’s ruined ass. “Wait until I flip you over!”

“Ugh, sure!” Liam managed, hearing his heartbeat loud in his ears as his senses became overwhelmed by so complete a fucking, black spots dancing in front of his eyes. “I’m just not sure I can control my cock that long!”

“Ahh, fine, I am not without mercy.” Corey laughed shortly and flipped Liam over roughly, his cock leaving his hole for a brief moment before he rammed it back inside. 

“Agh!”

“You can start jerking now.” Corey said as he kept his dick inside Liam’s ass, only moving back and forth a little. “Go on.”

“Yeah, ok.” Liam panted, his hand wrapping around his precum slick cock and working it up and down quickly, his gaze drawn up to Corey’s flushed, sweat-slick, muscular torso. “Can you keep fucking me?”

“Hmm, not sure, you’re pretty ruined right now.” The chimera smirked as Liam groaned eagerly. “Your hole is all stretched out, red, and raw; the perfect cum dump if there were a bunch of guys ready and lined up to fill your ass and leave you there, leaking and-”

“Ahh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck, that sounds hot!” Liam cried out, his free hand gliding over his stomach and abs and up to his hard nipples. He arched his back and closed his eyes as an intense orgasm ripped through him and thick ropes of cum splattered onto his face and neck and chest. When he looked down at himself, Liam grinned lazily. “Am I messy enough for you now?”

“Close enough.” Corey grunted and pulled his cock out, moving up to Liam’s face. “Allow me to add more!”

“Mmh hmm!” Liam bit his lip as he ran his hands over his torso; he was covered in a slick mess of copious amounts of cum and sweat, eager to have Corey’s cream decorating him too. He grunted when Corey started jerking off quickly; working one hand expertly up his shaft and around his precum and lube slick cock head. The other hand was pressed into Liam's chest, holding him down, stopping him from just giving into the hungry desires that flashed through his mind. _Aw, man, I wanna take Corey's dick and just suck him dry!_

Liam started jerking himself off again, his erection not going away even after so pleasurable an orgasm. When he wasn’t watching Corey's dick and raising his head so the precum and lube slick shaft swiped messily against his cheek, Liam was looking up at Corey's strong body and the way his biceps flexed and clenched with his exertions. _So fucking hot!_

“I’m there!” Corey grunted and came almost at once; thick, creamy spurts firing out of his cock and painting the target of Liam’s face. Cum splashed across Liam’s cheeks, his nose, some dripping into his eager, open mouth, the rest drenching the werewolf’s neck and chest. “Ahh! Fuck yeah!”

“Mmmh, I want more!” Liam groaned and pushed Corey’ hand off his cock, eagerly licking it clean. His hand was a blur on his own cock now, feeling himself get closer as he kept the thick, bulbous head of Corey’s dick in his mouth, tongue running along the underside. Liam’s other hand was wrapped around the hot, thick shaft and he jerked Corey off. 

“Mmmh!” He moaned around the thickness and pushed the sensitive head against the inside of his cheek, trying to hold onto all the overpowering sensations before his ass healed and it would feel like none of it had ever happened. He came again soon enough, a few final spurts arcing high across his stomach and nipples. “Oh yeah!”

“That was good.” Corey said, standing at the exit onto the balcony, his naked form shrouded by the moonlight. 

“Are you, uh, are you sure?” Liam asked, still recovering on the bed behind him.

“Oh, yes, I have been…satisfied.” The chimera picked up a linen cloth from somewhere outside and tossed it back at Liam before getting another for himself. “There’s a pool at the bottom of this tower, a simple affair, but you can get cleaned up. Then I’ll return us to the present.”

“Right, thanks.” Liam murmured, watching Corey wipe the sweat off his torso. The chimera walked outside and around a corner out of sight. Liam frowned when he heard a strange rustling sound like if a bucket of sand was being tipped over from a height. Corey returned a few seconds later, mysteriously clean and refreshed looking. “Ugh, I’ll take that pool now.”

“Yargh!” Stiles cried out and Liam jumped, a headache exploding across his temples. 

“What?”

“Did you see that?!” Stiles was pointing at the empty doorway in his bedroom. “I could’ve sworn I just saw…Corey…hmm.”

“Uh, I didn’t see anything.” Liam muttered, the memories of his hook-up with Corey and the strange desert fortress squeezing together in an unpleasant surge of pressure. He had been standing beside Corey next to one of the copper basins and then suddenly he had been returned to Stiles’ bedroom. Only the ghost of Corey’s smirk and the tingle in his healing ass were signs that he hadn’t just had an elaborate sex dream. “Huh?”

“I asked if you were alright?”

“Oh, I’m great, in fact, I think that our chimera-shaped problems are over, Stiles.” Liam grinned at him and started to walk towards the door. “Shall we? I still want to talk to my parents.”

“Um, ok.”


End file.
